The present invention relates to a lock, particularly a lock (1) for motor vehicle doors, or the like, having a rotary latch (1.1) which can be locked in position and released by a pawl (1.9), wherein a release force acts or does not act on the pawl (1.9) via a coupling member (2.6), the coupling member being movable by an actuator (2), in accordance with commands of an operator.
From German patent document DE 195 47 729.4, a lock having a coupling device is known which has a rotary latch which can be locked in position and released by a pawl. A release force acts or does not act on the pawl in accordance with commands of an operator, the release force being transmitted via a coupling member of the coupling device, which member is movable by an actuator. In this connection, the coupling member is arranged between a coupling element and the pawl, the coupling element being movable between two positions by the actuator. If the coupling member lies within the region of stop surfaces, then a release force acting on the coupling element can be transmitted via the coupling member to the pawl so that the rotary latch is released from its locked position and the door can be opened. If the coupling member does not lie within the region of the stop surfaces, an idle stroke is carried out and the pawl is not actuated, so that the door remains closed. The manner of operation of the coupling device actuated by the actuator is described in German patent document DE 195 47 729.4 and in itself operates satisfactorily.
It has now been found that the carrying out of several lock functions (anti-theft position, central lock, unlocked position, and possibly child-proof door catch, said functions being known per se) is possible with the known lock but extensive control work is necessary leads to delays, particularly in critical situations (for instance, accidents), in movements in the coupling member. If, for instance, the coupling member is in the anti-theft position, movement of the coupling member into another position is always necessary in order to open the door by means of a manipulator. This is disadvantageous, and in particular dangerous, if no current is available any longer for the actuator, as the result, for instance, of an accident.
In order to take care of this case, German patent document DE 195 47 729.4 proposes as alternative that the coupling member be in the coupled position. If an anti-theft position is desired by the operator, then the lock operates in the manner that the coupling member remains in the coupled position and the actuation of a manipulator is detected, which then effects an uncoupling of the coupling member. In this case, it may happen that, in the event of sufficiently rapid actuation of the manipulator, this uncoupling is not effected sufficiently fast so that the door can be opened without authorization.